Episode 10 (season 2)
"The Glitter Kids", known in Japan as "Hustle, Nao! Pretty Cure Beco~mes Kids!?" (ハッスルなお！プリキュアがコドモニナ～ル！？ Hassuru Nao! Purikyua ga kodomo ni na~ru!?)https://prettycure.fandom.com/wiki/SmPC38, is the tenth episode of season 2 of Glitter Force, the 38th episode of the original Japanese version, and the 30th episode of the Glitter Force franchise overall. Synopsis ''"After Brooha's magic potion turns the girls into kids, they play games with baby Brute and Ulric instead of searching for a cure."''https://www.netflix.com/title/80057968 Summary In April's house, her siblings and father are playing "Tag", while their mother is cleaning the house. When April comes by, they ask if she wants to join them, but she refuses, saying she is too old for those games. When she walks off, her dad wonders when she grew too old to play with them, while April says that her father still thinks she's a little kid. In the park, where the rest of the Glitter Force is, Emily recommends a book, most likely a fairytale, when April comes, apologising for being late. When she reaches them, she complains about her family constantly asking to play with her, when suddenly a potion falls from the sky. When they felt something wet on their head, they wonder it would start raining, when they are suddenly transformed into children, with Candy as a tiny baby pixie. In the Shadow Realm, Brooha frantically searches for her potion. When Ulric and Brute call for her, it turns out that they turned into little kids by said potion. They blame her for making it, and order her to make them normal again, but then argue who should be normal first, resulting in them fighting. Brooha actually comes up with a plan of using the potion on the Glitter Force, but when she asks the boys where they put it, Brute answers that he threw it away. Brooha runs off, going to Earth, while Ulric and Brute yell that she should change them back again, ending up in another fight. Back on Earth, the girls agree on the fact that Brooha did this, and when they remember all the problems she caused them, Lily finished up a drawing of Brooha in the dirt. They all admire her drawing, and remember when they were little kids, and how they loved drawing in the mud. When they start playing, April demands their attention again, wanting to get serious, and reminds them that they aren't really children. She explains that they need to find Brooha's magic potion, or something to break the spell, so they can grow up again. When she calls it a real mission, not a play mission, the girls go off, searching for the potion, jumping and singing. When they go, a policeman sees them going off, and he sees Lily's drawing of Brooha, remarking that it looks just like her. Back with the girls, they pretend they are a train, making choo-choo noises, and yelling commands, when Emily tells them to stop, runs off, and finds an acorn. She happily announces her finding, and the girls all go run to find acorns and leaves. When they are playing, Emily notices a balloon, catching the attention of the others, and they run after it. April yells that they need to remind their mission, but suddenly, Lily trips over a rock, dropping Candy, and hurting herself. When she begins to cry, April comes over to her, and rubs her, demanding the pain to go away. Lily compliments her that she is really good at it, when Emily says that she had lots of practice. When they start talking about it, they hear a few voices in the bushes, telling each other to get lost. Ulric and Brute jump out of it, and fight again. When Emily tells them to stop, before someone gets hurt, they realise that they are their enemies, and vice versa. When Ulric and Brute realise this is their chance, they pose like they normally do, when they want to create an unhappy ending, but they realise they didn't take their books with them, resulting in another fight. When the Glitter Force attempt to sneak away, they quickly stop with fighting, and decide to settle it with a game of Tag, Brute being it. After a little while, Brute cries that he doesn't want to play anymore, after they pulled some tricks on him. Over at Chloe and Ulric, they both comment that they are safe where they are, until they realise who's next to each other, causing Chloe to run off, leaving Ulric wondering why, because he's not it. But Brooha isn't having that much fun, since she can't find her potion. The kind policeman sees her and says that she's famous, since he saw a group of little girls draw a picture of her, saying it looked exactly like her. While re-thinking his words, Brooha runs off, knowing she has a lead on where the Glitter Force is. But, when she arrives in the park, she despises her drawing, and re-draws it, although it is really bad. With the children, they are playing red light, green light, with Ulric being it. After a while, Brooha barges in, confused about the fact that they are playing together. When they all realize that they are still kids, they demand for a cure, ending up in making Brooha angry, and getting her book, attempting to create an unhappy ending. Even when scared, the kids try to transform, although they are unsure if it'll work. After a transformation, they are still kids, but have their powers. Brooha summons a Twilight Buffoon, the victim being an acorn. The tiny Glitter Force tries to attack it, but it doesn't work, thus, April comes up with a plan to wear it out, just like her siblings do with her parents. They all run over the place, catching the attention of the Buffoon, making it run. Ulric and Brute join in too, saying it looks like fun. Characters Glitter Force * Emily/Glitter Lucky * Kelsey/Glitter Sunny * Lily/Glitter Peace * April/Glitter Spring * Chloe/Glitter Breeze Allies * Candy Villains * Ulric * Brute * Brooha Trivia * The transformation and attack backgrounds are covered in simple, crayon-drawn shapes to give them more of a childish look. * For the first and only time, April is in the center when the girls shout, "Glitter Force Makeover!" Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Glitter Force (series)